


Love and Punishment

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Discipline, Dom Castiel, M/M, Spanking, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to discipline Sam for misbehavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Punishment

The ringing echo of a slap is loud in the stillness of the room. Sam presses his lips tightly together to muffle a whimper, but the next sharp spank drives it from his mouth. Cool hands caress the already-tender marks for a brief moment, sending skitters of goosebumps over his skin. 

“Count, Sam. You may start at three, but lose count and we will start over.”  

Sam almost sags in relief that he won’t have to start from one, knowing he’s going to struggle to last for the full ten Cas has promised him, but he maintains his stance braced on the desk. The third blow makes him yelp, and he has to drag in a quick breath to get the word out. 

“Three!” 

_Slap_

“F-four!”

_Slap._

“Ah, fi-ive-” 

Six and seven make him arch and gasp the words. His voice breaks on eight, and turns into a sob on nine. Ten ends with tears running down his cheeks, and he collapses onto the desk top like a marionette whose strings have been cut. 

Cas is there immediately, stroking down his back gently before nudging Sam up and pulling him into his arms, moving them both to the bed. Sam buries his face in cloth and warm skin, crying into Cas’ chest until he’s only letting out little hitching breaths and the tear tracks on his cheeks have started to dry. It’s then that he realizes that Cas is rocking him, one hand petting through Sam’s hair. 

“It’s okay, Sam. It’s alright,” the angel says softly, repeatedly until Sam shifts. “Sam?” 

“Yeah, Cas,” he breathes. 

“Are you okay?” 

Sam hiccups a little, sniffling as he nods. Cas doesn’t move, however, continuing his petting. 

“You took your punishment very well, Sam,” the angel says after a while. “I’m very proud.” 

Sam blushes, barely resisting the urge to hide his face so he can speak. “I’m sorry, Cas.” 

“I know, Sam. I forgive you.” 

“Thank you. Are - are you alright?” Sam asks, leaning back to look Cas in the face even though he knows his nose and eyes are red. The angel smiles gently back, reaching out to swipe away a tear with his thumb. 

“I’m alright. Shall we get more comfortable?” 

Carefully, Cas helps Sam out of his clothes and spreads him out on his belly to gently massage arnica cream into the tender skin of his ass. Sam curls into Cas’ side, fingers playing with the fold of fabric at the V of his dress shirt. Cas just holds him close, rubbing slow circles over Sam’s back. 


End file.
